


Definitely Not A Cinderella AU

by Anonymous



Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, cinderalla au turned to one-night stand au, hwangsung, i am so sorry cinderalla, i am so sorry to the prompter, i'm also sorry to brothers grimm, implied side ships if you squint like 101 times, let's pretend this is a cinderall au, minsung - Freeform, this is what happens when you join a ficfest impulsively, when will i do better than this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 04:00:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20324746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Cinderella AU: Jisung is a workaholic barista that spends all of the time at his cafe and his friends are slightly concerned, so they drag him to a masquerade ball promising free food (which Jisung, of course, cannot resist). But besides from the delicious food, he finds a very handsome (judging by what he could see) prince. When the clock strikes midnight, Jisung rushes home as he values his sleep quite a lot, especially before another workday. He runs off, leaving one of his prized possessions behind, with Minhyun starting his great operation to find his prince.or*scratching the last part of the original prompt*A supposedly modern Cinderella AU gone wrong in my hands in so many levels.





	Definitely Not A Cinderella AU

**Author's Note:**

> My most sincere apologies to the prompter, I am very sure this is not what you are expecting(because this is also what I am not expecting to write when I chose this prompt). I did not really intend to write it this way but my hands typed on their own. Please don't haunt me in my dreams. T-T

“So how does this concern me again?” Jisung asked as he eyed the invitation sitting on the coffee table.   
“You’ll be going with us to this masquerade ball,” Sungwoon answered in his last bit of patient tone.   
“Why do I have to?” Jisung asked again, really testing his friends’ patience.   
“Hyung, you literally need a life outside your house, your pets, and especially, your work!” Jihoon, the youngest among them   
blurted in frustration.   
“Is there anything wrong with my life?” Jisung asked(he was aware this was his third question in a row but no one was counting   
anyway) mildly offended. Mildly, because this was not the first time they tried(and failed) to drag him over some socialite’s   
party. They always said that he needed a new environment. He was always working, and if his not working, he just stayed   
cooped up in his small, humble apartment, reading a book, watching dramas, and playing with his pets. In his friends’ words,   
“You don’t have a life, hyung”.   
“Hyung, you always work. You have let your job tied you down,” Daniel horridly pointed out.   
“I love my job, Niel, that’s why.”   
It was true. He genuinely love his job as a barista at Sungwoon’s café, stress and all.   
“Urgh, you are such a workaholic, hyung. When was the last time you got laid?”   
“That is if he ever even dated at all, Jihoon.”   
Okay he would let that slide. He was not interested in those kinds of things, anyway. He couldn’t defend himself since he never really even dated, in his twenty-nine years of life.   
“Then the more reason you should come with us, hyung!” Daniel exclaimed excitedly. “You might find ‘the one’ this time.”  
“No, that’s not how you persuade Jisung-hyung, Niel. No one would ever convince him to go out if only for the purpose of having someone to date, or hooking up.”  
Jisung slightly nodded in agreement. Sungwoon was his longest friend among the three. They were college schoolmates who shared a few subjects together. He was the only friend he ever made in college.   
Now, Jisung was not anti-social or something. He was not allergic to people, or making friends. He could engage in small talks. But that was all he could do, small talks. He also guessed that people didn’t find his favorite topic---which is working---interesting. All he could talk about enthusiastically was all about having a stable job, have an apartment of his own, and having cats. Yes, he was that boring. So he was really thankful Sungwoon stuck with him, when he could be with his socialite circle of friends. He never asked why, he just accepted and settled with the idea that maybe, Sungwoon was weird that way.   
Daniel and Jihoon were his fellow barista in Sungwoon’s coffeeshop. Both were bubly, and puppy-like, and one day they decided they wanted to be his sons. They clung to him more than his cats did. He was not complaining, though. He found their presence warm.   
To conclude this narration, Sungwoon knew him the most. And by this time, three set of eyes were looking at the petite café owner, waiting for the brightest idea on how to convince Jisung.   
They didn’t wait for long. Sungwoon’s eyes lit up and looked directly at Jisung’s.  
“Hyung, think of it this way. Party means free food. You got to save your food stocks which are instant ramens, and you don’t have to spend any penny for a more delicious dinner. We party, you eat free, delicious food, it’s a win-win!”  
Now, that got Jisung actually considered going to this ball. Who said no to free food? He absentmindedly bit his lower lip, and his friends knew it was almost a ‘yes’.   
“Okay---”   
“Yes!”  
“Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God!”  
“Fucking finally!”  
His friends exclaimed at the same time, getting the other customes’ attention, but they didn’t seem to care. Daniel and Jihoon went all over him.  
“Hyung, thank you so much! Let’s enjoy the food together!”  
“I have to go at 12 midnight though, I’ll relieve Jihyo-noona for the opening shift,” he reminded Sungwoon.   
“That’s no problem. What’s important is that you’ll finally be in an actual party even it’s just for food.”  
He just sighed. Well going out wouldn’t hurt, he guessed.

What happened at the said masquerade ball was a one upon a time thing to Jisung---something that would(and probably should) not happen again once he realize that he just woke up in an unfamiliar room the next day naked, with another guy who’s also naked. It took one hell of a headache to stop him from screaming in panic. And with it came the tidbits of scenes from last night.

He remembered some guy pestering him to dance, then another guy(this guy beside him) came to the rescue. He remembered they went in the back side of the mansion, they were having a good conversation while sitting by the elegant fountain, and then they danced to some slow music from inside the mansion. They went back inside after some time, but they never parted. They continued talking, with some alcohol this time, and then they were kissing, and making out somewhere in the mansion.

They entered a room. Clothes went flying everywhere inside the room. And then… His head throbbed even more… And some part in his lower body too.

The man beside him made a small movement. He looked at him and tried to remember his name. But all he could remember was this man was the only who wasn’t wearing a mask last night, and he had a nice voice. He was handsome too, that he couldn’t deny. And a nice body, judging by the broad shoulders and the six-pack abs that are exposed to his eyes. The man moved again, making the blanket covering the lower half of their bodies(oh my God, they were even sharing the same blanket!) moved a tiny bit lower, exposing his v-line. And it was not helping his headache, so before this guy actually woke up, Jisung decided to get out of bed, gather his clothes from the floor, put them on, and hastily went out the room without turning back. Getting out of the place proved to be a challenge, he didn’t know where to actually start his way out, the place was goddamn huge! It took him three staffs to ask where was the way out for him to finally breathe some air. He was in a taxi when everything dawned on him that he actually never left the mansion last night, and he just had his first time---a one-night stand with the birthday boy of the masquerade ball.

  
Jisung just wanted a peaceful life. But looked like he wouldn’t be getting it. When he thought that he would never see him again, destiny threw a fucking curve ball to his face. Because standing in front of him was none other than the birthday boy, and he was looking straight into his eyes as if he was drawing his soul.

“You, I finally found you!”

“Errr…” Yes, Jisung that was very coherent. “What’s your order, Sir?” and very smart.

Birthday boy didn’t take away his eyes from him, and uttered the next word without blinking away, and flinching even a bit, “You.”

God, Jisung was so close to hyperventilating. It was also not helping that his friends were all present to witness his demise.

“Uhm… I am not included in the menu, though.” Jisung heard the metal stirrer dropped on the floor and Daniel’s ‘Fuck it’. He could also see Jihoon mopping the floor nearby the counter from his peripheral vision, and Sungwoon’s constricted snicker from the serving counter.

Birthday boy grinned(read: seductively) at him. His eyes were dangerously glinting, making the hair on his nape stood.

“Is that so?” Birthday boy leaned on the counter, getting their faces a little closer. “How about a Matcha Latte with your number on the tissue?”

Jisung blinked stupidly. “O-one matcha latte it is.” He punched in his order with trembling hands.

“Aren’t you going to get my name? For the cup?”

“O-oh yes, uhm… Your name? For the cup?” Jisung didn’t really want to know. Jisung didn’t even actually think they would see each other again. Wasn’t one-night stand supposed to be like that?

“Minhyun, my name is Minhyun. Please don’t forget it next time…” birthday boy peeked at his name tag. “Yoon Jisung… Ssi. I’ll make sure you won’t forget my name.”

“Ehem, here’s your Matcha latte, sir Minhyun, and Jisung’s number on the tissue. Come again!” Sungwoon handed the order.

“Thank you. I’ll definitely come again. See you around, Jisung-ssi.”

Jisung felt like passing out when birthday boy---Minhyun---had left.

“Hyung, what the hell was that? Why is Hwang Minhyun flirting with you? What happened at the party?”

His friends flocked around him and he felt suffocated. He never told them anything about what happened that night. For the life of him, he was trying not to remember that. But his friends would not let him live if he wouldn’t tell them the truth. He couldn’t lie in Sungwoon’s face. The Pomeranian personified could smell if he was lying so he didn’t have a choice.

So telling them what he could remember from that night, he did, and suffered the consequences the following days.

  
Minhyun did come back the next day, the day after that, and the next days following that. Days turned into weeks, and weeks into months. Jisung just got accustomed with the daily flirting from the guy, and the side teasing from his friends without fail. It might have took him a few weeks before he got comfortable around Minhyun, but he eventually(surprisingly) did. He could say that they were on the friendly level, if not for flirting coming from Minhyun. He had also met his friends, Seongwoo and Woojin, who both seemed to be hitting on Sungwoon and Jihoon respectively.

He had let Minhyun took him home in some occasions, and give in to his snack and dinner invites, but he would never admit that they were actually dates. He would admit he enjoyed his presence, but he was still not ready to face the tingling feeling that comes with it(Sungwoon had stressed that it was called sexual tension).

But there came a time that Minhyun was able to corner him. It was like dejavu. He was back in his mansion, in his room one morning, and both of them naked… Again. But this time, before he could even lift his body in an attempt of getting out of bed, he felt his arm tightened around his waist, making him face him.

“You’re going away again. I’m not gonna let you this time.”

“Uhm, Minhyun---“ he wasn’t able to speak for Minhyun silenced him with a deep kiss. He groaned. “M-Minhyun, wait---“

Minhyun stopped ravishing his lips and pulled away a little. He was still hugging his waist tightly.

“Hyung, be my boyfriend.”

What? That was so sudden. Jisung couldn’t deal with it right now. He tried to push him away.

“Minhyun, let me go first, okay.”

“No, you’ll just run away again. I might not be able to find you this time.” Jisung could see the sincerity in his eyes. But he couldn’t take it. He needed to go away.

“Can we talk about this some other time? I really need to go.”

Pain crossed Minhyun’s eyes, and it made him guilty. He didn’t mean for him to be hurt.

“You… You don’t like me? Is this just another one-night stand to you?”

Jisung couldn’t answer. He felt his hands loosed around his waist until he finally let him go. “Fine, go. Run away.”

Jisung wanted to say something, but something stopped him. So he hastily put his clothes on like last time.

“You’re really going just like that? You’re really gonna leave me? Hyung, what about last night? That was really nothing to you? We’re not drunk this time, hyung. I’m pretty sure you feel the same way too. Why are you running away? Is it about our social standing? My family loves you, hyung. So what’s stopping you? Do… Do you actually like someone else? Is he better? Is he---“

Jisung didn’t run away. He turned back to Minhyun and kissed him to shut him up.

“I like you, Hwang Minhyun, okay? A lot. A whole fucking lot! I’d love to wax poetics about you but can we do that some other time, or later? I really need to go the bathroom now.”

He dropped three pecks on his lips before running away to his bathroom. He was holding his pee long enough since he woke up. He heard Minhyun’s loud laugh and that made Jisung smile.

Minhyun grabbed him and pushed him on the bed once he went out of the bathroom. He went atop him and kissed him hard.   
“Minhyun,”

“Hmm?”

The younger looked lovingly at him. Jisung reached to fondle with the strands of his hair.

“You know I actually left something here the first time.”

Minhyun knotted his forehead. “What? Was it your mask?”

Jisung shook his head, and grinned. “My heart. I knew I’ve left my heart with you that night.”

Jisung saw the grin forming on the younger’s lips that eventually grew into soft laughter. “Are you gonna take it back?”

Jisung looked at him straight into his eyes, hoping his unsaid feelings would cross through.

“Nah, keep it. Take care of it, please. It’s yours now.”


End file.
